House Of Anubis: The Final Weeks
by ILovePLL0901
Summary: When an invitation arrives at Anubis House whilst they are on a week break, the Anubis students go on a trip they are sure to never forget. WARNING: SAD SCENES AND SEXUAL THEMES! :) ENJOY. SET AFTER TOR :D SIBUNAFORVER1
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting on my bed engaged in a good book about Egypt, making sure I finished every word. The house was somewhat peaceful and I was enjoying every minute's silence I got. This week was our last few weeks of our school life before we split off and go to college so I wanted the goodbyes to be as unemotional as possible.

"Hey roomie, how are you?" Screamed Amber as she ran up to hug me

"Hi I am ok, so what how was your week off?" I reply

"Oh yes it was good. I have a new beau and his name is Jamie! He lives in America and is so hot!" Amber and I both squeal.

After about 30 minutes talking about Amber's time in America, we hopped up off our beds to the sound of my other friends arriving at the door, continuously chatting and greeting each other hello. I abruptly walked down the stairs and looked at the love of my life. He was my little geek and I loved him for it. His nerdy smile, long hair, curiosity and riddle solving brain.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Fabian asks me

"Yeah I am good, how was your trip on the week off to Egypt?" I exclaim

"Oh it was amazing but I missed you like mad!" Fabian smiles at me

**Fabian's POV**

For the first time in 1 week, me and Nina locked lips like we were long lost lovers and had not seen each other in centuries. After our little romantic moment, I said hi to Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Willow, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, KT and Joy. When we walked into the kitchen, Trudy was already squeezing me and kissing me as we all gathered around the table eating the pizzas and finger food needed lined up like a buffet on the table.

"Children, there was an envelope delivered half way through the week addressed to 'Anubis House Students' and I left it in the drawer, I'll go and get it!" she cheerily smiles as she walks away.

"So how were your holidays?" Asks Nina snuggling into my arms

"Yeah it was good. That envelope was from me and Jerome, wait until you find out what it is!" Joy seems excited.

**Mara's POV**

Trudy came back about 10 minutes later with the smallish envelope in her hand as she handed it to Eddie who read the front scrawny ink. I sat back in my outfit and waited patiently for it to be opened. Eddie then read it aloud and I cheered with excitement.

**"Dear Anubis Residents,**  
**You are personally invited to a special event that is taking place on the 15th August 2014. It is the bringing together of Joy Isabelle Mercer and Jerome Allan Clarke! But this wedding isn't just your usual wedding as you are going to need sun lotion, sun glasses and a bit of spending money, we are getting married in Bridgetown, Barbados! **  
**Our Bridesmaids will be Mara, Amber and Patricia and the Maid of Honour will be Nina! Jerome has agreed that his best man will be Alfie! I hope all of you enjoy your time and wish us about to be happy couple a good time!**  
**Best Wishes,**  
**Jerome Allan Clarke &amp; Joy Isabelle Mercer"**

Once Eddie stopped talking, everyone cheered and screeched at the top of their lungs for about 5 minutes before calming down and congratulating Jerome and Joy.

"OMG! Barbados! I can't believe it. It is like the paradise for fashion experts and I can't believe you two amazing people are getting married and I am bridesmaid!" Amber hugs Jerome and Joy.

So that was the first chapter of my new story, House of Anubis: The Final Weeks! Hope you enjoyed, like and review please! :) Return to House Outfits on my profile

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Willow's POV**

SQUEE! I cannot wait to go to Barbados! Forget fashionistas paradise, they do all different coloured and flavoured Citrus oils and I cant wait to fill my suitcases with them. I walked across the kitchen and looked at Joy who was happily inserting her tongue into Jerome's throat as they looked into each others I could see the strong love which was floating around them like a protective shield guarding their relationship and watching over them.

"Aww you guys are so good together!" I smile and give them both a big hug.

"Thank you Willow, Did you have a good time in the Cotswolds?" Jerome tries to make small talk.

"It was ok Jerome. I went skiing with a bear down a mountain!" I tell them about my good time.

**Fabian's POV**

I said hello to everyone in the house then I dragged mine and Nina's luggage back to Nina's room (As we were now seniors we could sleep together.) and I can't wait. When I opened the door to Nina and my room it was plain as there were no posters on the wall it was plain. I just remember the memories of quickly and excitedly rushing into her room to show something about Sibuna. That was the good old times. I could not believe that in a matter of days all this would be over, we would be going our separate ways and all those memories would be wiped clean ready for a new bunch of kids to take over.

"So babe, how was your holiday?" Nina asks me in a sexy voice.

"Ermm it was ok, my shoulders are very tense from all the car rides!" I hint and smile.

"Ohh poor baby boy!" She lays me down and takes my shirt off.

**Nina's POV**

I pulled Fabian's shirt from his back and revealed his sexy body, complete with a six pack as I grabbed my baby lotion and squirted a fair amount on his back. Then I spread the sticky white substance on his back and run my nails along his shoulder blades which he groaned in pleasure at.

"Ohh thats feels good!" He groaned at me as I smiled at him.

"Do you like it? Its the first massage I have ever given!" I brag as I was doing a good job.

For a while longer I sat massaging his back before I told him to turn over. I licked up his chest and went to put my slippery hand down his boxers, before he pulled it out and looked into my eyes smiling.

"Save that for later babe, I have something extra special planned!" He gave me a cheeky wink as I waited.

"Please tell me, I can't wait that long!" I impatiently tell him like a kid fighting over candy.

I pouted at him and he smiled into my face as he turned me over onto the bed and let out a silly little giggle. He started to caress up my skinny body and grinded on me, it was like sex but just one step before.

"Well, I suppose the surprise can wait. Besides I have missed you!" I laugh as he goes to unhook my dress but Amber walks in.

"Eww you guys, you could have told me you were about to shag! I would have arranged a place to be. Like the other side of the planet!" Amber laughs at me.

**Eddie's POV**

Perfect. That is all mine and Patricia's relationship was right now. Parenthood was going well (**A/N: READ MY HOUSE OF ANUBIS: HORUS'S CURSE STORY FOR DETAILS ABOUT THAT) **and Chantelle and Elsa were the biggest achievements in both of our lives, we sat huddled on the sofa now but in a few weeks she was going off to Liverpool University to study Psychology and I have to go back to America so It is almost like my life is falling apart and I can't bare to see it crumble. Patricia is the only girl for me and I can't bare to part from her when everything is so perfect. I drifted back to reality as Trudy said the words "Dinner!" and Alfie knocked clean into me.

"What do we have today Trudes?" I ask her trying not to think of the coming weeks.

"We have chicken and bacon lattice with cheesy potatoes and mixed veg!" She cheerily exclaims in her high tone.

**Mara's POV**

I finished my dinner very quickly then tried to think about the wedding next week. I decided tomorrow I had to go into town with Joy and talk to her about the issue between me and her, over coffee like adults. I hope no coffee gets thrown though, I really liked Jerome but Joy swooped her poisonous claws in and injected him with love potion so I will be addressing the issue like an adult and mature person. When I was finished having a conversation with Fabian about Oxford University, I changed into my cool onesie with every number of Pi the makers could fit on it, let my hair down, made a hot chocolate and snuggled into my nice warm bed, with nobody next to me to comfort me with warmth.

**Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate you reading this and WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN DRAMA AND FABINA AND POSSIBLY PEDDIE SMUT! Review, Like and Favourite ENJOY!**

**SIBUNAFOREVER1**


End file.
